Bane Shotman
"True beauty is the art of mechanics, to see how one functions with all of it's nuts and bolts. To take it a part bit by bit and learn new ways of making it tick. To preserve materials, yet increase its power. Being a true gunsmith, is too create weaponry that shocks the world every time its seen. A weapon that excites you every time you fire it. This is what being a true gunsmith is. If you don't dedicate your mind to such a beautiful work, you should not claim to be a gunsmith nor affiliate yourself with them." ''- Bane Shotman is a former mercenary, alongside Primo Afro proceeding to make large names for themselves amongst the world government and the four blues. Known well for their skill in taking Marine commodores and rear admirals as hostage. Often making money out of it, Bane is also the creator of the Kairoseki net cannons that the Marines currently produce. After inventing said weapon, he sold the idea to the marines, hoping to make a fortune he was cheated and the marines laid the credit upon Dr. Vegapunk, ever since Bane had a large hatred for the World Government, hearing of a famous Revolutionary named Nova Blade, recently turned pirate, Bane convinced his cousin Primo (who was already a big fan of the revolutionary trio) to search for Nova and his crew and seek to join them. During the time-skip, Bane consumes the Tekuno Tekuno no Mi allowing him to manipulate metal in a further extent to what he originally could. Bane also begins conducting experiments on himself, this is displayed by his huge difference in appearance after the time skip. He now randomly sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, he is the Gunsmith of The Skyline Pirates underneath Nova Blade and the Co-Commander of the Bullet Storm Division. His Division ship is known as the "Lone Armada" named after it's own strength as a fortress on the water, literally sailing undefeated in a ship battle. He has become a powerful ally to many pirates, civilians and Blacksmith. Appearance Bane's attire consisted of the colours white, black, gold, silver and light brown, his right ear is pierced with a small rectangular tag, the top half is white, whilst the bottom half is a transparent storage point, that stores a miniscule amount of magma, this allows Bane to have a lit up surrounding, without having to hold up a torch or lantern. Bane has saphire blue eyes, thin eyebrows, aswell as small lips with a rounded nose. His hair is light brown and straight, with a fringe that goes between his eyes, whilst the other seperates to his ears. He wears a white vest that has vague grey stripes going around, the vest has a neck collar that is merely 2 cm away from Bane's jaw line and chin. The vest is tucked into Bane's belt, which is a basic black and silver belt, however, the gun holster attached to it is brown, aswell as a gold and silver watch, the straps around the gun handle, holding it in place. The holster also has a large brown strip that is stuck to the shoulder blades, aswell as a golden strip that goes through the watch and acts as the strap, it can tighten or lengthen, depending on the size of the guns. Bane also wears white trousers, with brown linings on the side. He also wears white sneakers with black soles. During the time-skip, Bane undergoes several self-inflicted experiments and mutations, that cause drastic changes to his own body. He undergoes an experiment to test whether different species can have transplants, with other things than blood. Through which, he has an eye transplant with a male from the Wolf-folk, in which Leo is the practitioner, being successful, Bane's eyesight improves tremendously, whilst the wolf-man's eyesight deteriorates, from it's original magnificence, he regained his eyesight, as he was born with smaller eyes than normal wolf-folk, effectively making him blind, until Leo created a syrum that would somewhat inflate the eyeball so that it would fit his body, however, the chemicals were no good on wolf-folk eyes so Bane and the Wolf-men swapped eyes, in order to help one another. Bane's hair is slightly longer than before, it restrains itself from forming into spikes and reaches to the level of his chin. He wears a specially made jacket, it is a creamy colour that extends from his neck down to just beneath his ankles. His right arm sleeve is folded upwards to the bicep, whilst his left sleeve descends all the way down to his wrist, with the famed Arthur Primal's signature imprinted on the right bicep. Beneath the jacket, Bane wears naught but bandages over his chest, straight down to his umbilicus which is covered by a new metallic belt, that contains a holster to store the "Monster Slayer". A loincloth descends from the belt, between both legs, and dawns two buttons opposite each other in five rows downward to the bottom. Whilst Banes right trouser leg is a faded black, his left trouser leg is a greyish white, which somewhat portrays that he has alternate sides, the dark being the rough scruffy monster, whilst the other side portrays a pure human structure. To end this look, Bane wears black combat boot's that have one strap over the top and contain the same gadgets that Bane's sneakers once weilded. Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:1NF3RNO Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Former Mercenary Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Gunsmith Category:Gunner Category:New Horizon! Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User